


Be my Valentine

by MundoCrayzer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, Entra bajo tu propio riesgo e-e, Fluff, I DON'T KNOW THEY ARE PSYCHOPATHS, I give up, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Romance, Sex, THEIR FLUFF IS JUST SO DIFFERENT, Uhm, but not really, honeymoon period, i think, idk - Freeform, in the way that they are grossly happy with each other, kinda dom??, not a real honeymoon, references of human organs, references to murders
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundoCrayzer/pseuds/MundoCrayzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Día de San Valentín. Para Jim, Sebastian parece haberse olvidado completamente de él. Sin embargo, la realidad no puede ser más errónea. Un pequeño detalle de parte de su amante es suficiente para calmar su molestia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be my Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lenayuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/gifts).



> **Este fanfic participa en el Reto “San Valentín” del Foro I am sherlocked.**
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del Canon Holmesiano pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La versión moderna de Sherlock pertenece a la BBC, a Mark Gattis y a Steven Moffat. Esta historia me pertenece sólo a mí y no gano ni siquiera una cabeza cercenada por escribirla o publicarla.
> 
> **Advertencias:** Contiene referencias a muertes, asesinatos, órganos humanos, etc. Si crees que puede afectarte de alguna manera, por favor no leas. Relación establecida de hombre x hombre. Si no te gusta el género o la pareja, por favor no hagas comentarios negativos al respecto. Contiene escenas explicitas de sexo entre los personajes. Por favor no leas si te sientes incomodo ante ello. Oh, y también hay un poquito de lenguaje fuerte. 
> 
> **Dedicatoria:** Para Lena. Porque cuando de pronto me vi sin inspiración, lo único que hizo falta fue leer uno de sus mormor para que mi corazón siguiera el hilo de la historia xD Muchas gracias ^^

**Be my Valentine.**

–¡Ese bastardo! –gruñó James, sentándose de mala gana en el sofá de su apartamento nro. 14 ubicado en medio del barrio Stockwell, en Londres.

Tras haber pasado toda la noche y parte de la mañana en medio de conferencias y viajes, James no se había percatado que ese día era 14 de Febrero hasta casi el mediodía cuando al salir de su oficina principal, notó por todas las calles parejas empalagosas y vendedores de rosas, peluches y globos; todos rosados chillones y con muchos corazones, revolviéndole el estómago. Si bien, aunado a lo anteriormente expuesto, a Moriarty no le podría importar menos un día tan banal como aquel más que para secuestrar a una feliz pareja y hacerlos sufrir por horas como diversión, lo cierto era que eso no quería decir que no esperase al menos un pequeño detalle de su amante.

¡Ni siquiera un mensaje le había enviado el cretino ese! Ni una llamada, ni un ramo de flores, ni un telegrama cantado, ni una cabeza cercenada. Nada. Absolutamente nada en todo el día.

El muy bastardo.

James se enfurruñó en el sofá y comenzó a cambiar canales de forma violenta, sin ver ninguno en particular y casi haciendo volar el pequeño botón del mando a distancia. Pronto, su molestia lo superó y arrojó el mando al televisor; rebotando justo en la pantalla y quedando en un canal de cocina que enseñaba cómo hacer galletas en forma de corazón para ese día _tan especial_.

Jim puso los ojos en blanco y tuvo que tragar saliva para contener las náuseas que le provocaban tantas cursilerías. Se removió inquieto entre los cojines mientras refunfuñaba tonterías acerca de su incompetente mano derecha/subordinado/amante que lo había dejado sólo y olvidado en un día tan trivial como aquel.

De pronto, las primeras tonadas de la canción “Eye of the tiger” lo sacaron de su enfurruñamiento y se giró de manera brusca hacia su teléfono ubicado en la mesita frente a él.

–¡Ah! ¡Ahora si apareces, ¿no?! –exclamó, saliendo de un brinco del sofá y tomando el teléfono entre sus manos, apretándolo con fuerza e imaginando que ese era el cuello del bastardo de su amante.

_[ 2125/7. 2139/22d. 2212/3 –SM ]_

Jim frunció el ceño al leer el contenido del mensaje, confuso. Sin embargo, no le tomó más de 5 segundos comprender el código de su compañero. Suavizando su expresión (y con eso me refiero a _eliminar_ cualquier clase de _expresión_ de su rostro), se dirigió hasta el televisor para recoger el mando a distancia y, con toda la calma del mundo, se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y le dio una rápida mirada al reloj.

Eran las 9:25pm. Según el código, debía sintonizar el canal 7; así que lo hizo. Resultó ser un canal de noticias y explicaban el curioso caso de un hombre que había fallecido a causa de una picadura de abeja. Jim volvió a rodar los ojos. _Esto es estúpido y aburrido_ , pensó, y estuvo a punto de cambiar de canal cuando de pronto sus ojos captaron el título de la noticia.

“Crazy Bee” decía la franja roja que atravesaba la parte inferior de la pantalla.

Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado y entornó los ojos, prestándole ahora su debida atención al suceso. Aparentemente, el hombre en cuestión se había vuelto loco de un momento a otro, dando manotazos y corriendo alrededor clamando estar escapando de una abeja, para luego caer al piso, muerto. Los análisis de la biopsia identificaron que, efectivamente, había muerto por una reacción alérgica al veneno de una abeja, consiguiendo también la marca de una sola picadura. Sin embargo, los científicos no se explicaban cómo era posible que una simple abeja generase tanto veneno como para matar a un hombre cuyo registro médico no indicaba ninguna clase de alergia. Un gran misterio catalogado como trágico accidente.

Los labios de Moriarty dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa. –La gente normal es tan adorable…

Fugazmente, miró otra vez el reloj y se dio cuenta de que casi eran las 9:39pm, hora en la cual debía cambiar al canal 22. Al hacerlo, no se sorprendió de encontrar otro programa de noticias. Esta vez, el caso consistía en una chica que había sido asesinada en medio de una feria mediante un tiro en la frente, disparado por un francotirador que todavía no habían podido identificar. Las autoridades no se explicaban las razones por la cual alguien querría asesinar a una simple estudiante trabajadora de medio tiempo sin antecedentes penales. Las investigaciones estaban en proceso y Scotland Yard aseguraba que encontraría al responsable de dicho ultrajo.

Jim creyó haber leído algo al respecto en el periódico temprano en la mañana, así que lo buscó. Cuando lo encontró, su sonrisa se ensanchó y aunque jamás lo admitiría, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco. La imagen del artículo era simplemente una foto del torso de la muchacha tirada en el suelo donde podías apreciar el logo amarillo en forma de “M” en su camisa, perteneciente al lugar donde trabajaba, y al lado del cual había un prendedor con la inscripción “AH”; siglas de su universidad.

Siendo casi las 10:12pm, momento en el cual la última de las noticias debía ser televisada, Jim volvió al sofá y colocó el canal 3, cambiándolo justo en el segundo exacto para escuchar el abreboca del suceso.

–Jeremy Valentine, ex-candidato a Primer Ministro, fue encontrado muerto en su casa producto de un infarto, a las 11:45 de la mañana del día de hoy –dijo el periodista con su típica voz abaritonada e inexpresiva–. Christina Oliveros nos trae los detalles… –continuó, pero Jim apagó el televisor antes de que la otra mujer apareciese en pantalla.

La molestia había desaparecido hacía ya mucho, probablemente desde el mismo momento en que había leído “Crazy Bee” y se había dado cuenta de lo que podía significar todo aquello. Un molesto mariposeo se había adueñado de su estómago cuando vio la imagen de aquella chica muerta en el diario con las letras M-A-H casualmente juntas, y ni siquiera había necesitado el último de los casos para entender qué era lo que venía a continuación. Aun así, no iba a perder la oportunidad de sintonizar el canal y ver exactamente qué había hecho el romántico de su pareja.

Jim lanzó un bufido de disgusto cuando se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que tenía plasmada en el rostro, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por eliminarla. Definitivamente, el Coronel Sebastian Moran era todo un romántico y Jim se estaba acostumbrando demasiado rápido a sus ridículas atenciones.

Nuevamente, las primeras tonadas de “Eye of the Tiger” lo sacaron de su pensamiento y su primer reflejo fue dirigir la mirada hacia su teléfono; sin embargo, la luz de éste no se había encendido ni una vibración acompañaba la melodía, por lo que debía provenir de alguna otra parte. Miró a su alrededor en busca del sonido y concluyó que venía desde afuera de su ventana. Despacio, tratando de fingir sosiego, se dirigió al alfeizar para posar el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus codos y mirar hacia su compañero, cuatro pisos más abajo.

Sebastian Moran, en toda su magnificencia, le sonreía con picardía recostado de un porsche de color azul brillante con su típica chaqueta de cuero negra sobre una franela blanca. Unos vaqueros ajustados marcaban muy bien sus atributos y sus viejas pero bien cuidadas botas de combate favoritas completaban su atuendo. Casual, pero elegante.

Un par de gafas reflectantes ocultaban parcialmente su rostro y Jim no pudo evitar pensar en aquella primera vez en la que había comenzado a sentir algo por el mercenario. _Lujuria,_ más específicamente. Pero Seb vestía básicamente el mismo atuendo y Jim sonrió maliciosamente ante el recuerdo.

–¡Apaga esa maldita música! –gritó desde las alturas para ser escuchado.

Inmediatamente, Sebastian levantó su dedo índice, indicando que le diera un momento. Abrió la puerta del auto y metió dentro la parte superior de su cuerpo, dándole a James una excelente vista de lo que ese par de pantalones ajustados le hacían a su trasero. La música, en lugar de apagarse, subió de intensidad y Moran salió del auto con gesto triunfante y altanero. Jim puso los ojos en blanco pero no dijo nada más al respecto. A veces (sólo a veces), le encantaba que su amante le fuese ligeramente rebelde en temas cotidianos o sin importancia.

–¿Es ese tu nuevo auto? –preguntó Moriarty.

–¡Así es! –respondió Moran, pero casi al mismo tiempo se escucharon unas sirenas policiacas en la distancia, llamando la atención del ex-militar. Rápidamente, volvió a mirar hacia la ventana y corrigió: –Bueno, tal vez.

James bufó.

–¿Puedo subir? –preguntó el mercenario.

–¡Sólo si apagas esa maldita música!

Jim soltó una risita cuando Sebastian lanzó los brazos al aire en gesto de triunfo y se metió nuevamente al auto para apagarlo. Cerrando la ventana, Moriarty se acercó a las escaleras del segundo piso de su apartamento a esperar que su pareja entrara a la residencia y se encontrase con él. Pocos minutos después escuchó por tercera vez en menos de dos horas las primeras tonadas de “Eye of the Tiger” y el ex-militar apareció por el último escalón desempeñando un ridículo baile de triunfo al son de la música, cargando una cava de plástico sin asas lo suficientemente pequeña para sostenerla en una mano.

–¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que apagues esa maldita música? –le recriminó Jim, haciendo el ademán de quitarle el teléfono de las manos, siendo éste la fuente del sonido.

Sebastian alejó el brazo justo a tiempo para evitar que Jim se lo quitara, negando con el dedo índice y ofreciéndole en su lugar su otra mano, la cual sostenía la cava.

–Tu dijiste que apagase la del carro, no dijiste de ninguna otra fuente musical –se defendió el coronel.

–No, yo dije “apaga esa maldita música” lo que significa “apaga esa maldita música” –replicó, intentando nuevamente agarrar el teléfono e ignorando la cava; pero Sebastian insistió.

–Esto es para ti, amor –dijo, logrando que finalmente Moriarty tomase su regalo.

La música del teléfono cesó cuando el mercenario aprovechó el descuido de su amante para tomar una foto de la expresión que puso cuando abrió el contenedor. Dentro de la cava y postrado en hielo, se hallaba un corazón humano fresco. Un avispón clavado con un alfiler por las venas cavas y la palabra “MINE” tallada a sangre fría en su superficie. El puñal con que las letras habían sido escritas se encontraba a su lado, aún ensangrentado.

James sintió calor en otra parte aparte de sus mejillas.

–¿Entonces? ¿Qué opinas? –preguntó el coronel, moviendo las cejas de manera seductora.

–“Bee mah Valentine” y un corazón de “Bee mine” –sonrió Moriarty–. Eres asquerosamente ridículo y tienes mala ortografía. Aparte, esto es un avispón no una abeja.

–Aun así, me adoras –declaró Sebastian, mirándolo por encima de las gafas con gesto seductor.

Después de un _dulce_ gesto de San Valentín, una noche entera de salvaje sexo era justo lo que necesitaban; así que señaló la habitación con la cabeza y, colocando por enésima vez la intolerable canción de Survivor, comenzó su camino hacia la alcoba, desempeñando nuevamente su bailecito de victoria. Si Sebastian tan solo supiese cuán ridículo se veía haciéndolo…

Jim estuvo a punto de seguirlo cuando recordó que lo había dejado solo durante todo el día y decidió hacerle una pequeña travesura; así que suspiró con exagerada melancolía y comentó:

–A Sherly le encantan las abejas…

Seb se detuvo en seco, dándole la espalda a su jefe a medio camino de la habitación. Se volteó lentamente y Jim pudo notar como su mandíbula se encontraba tensa y sus ojos chispeaban con ira detrás de esas gafas oscuras.

–Tienes que estarme jodiendo… –escupió el coronel, apretando los dientes.

El otro hombre lo observó de arriba abajo con hambre en la mirada.

–Bueno, no en este preciso momento… –lo provocó, mordisqueándose el labio.

Sebastian ignoró el gesto y se acercó con paso firme hacia su amante. Tomó el corazón de la cava entre sus manos y lo apretó con fuerza mientras hablaba.

–¡Semanas enteras organizando toda esta estupidez y vienes tú y te pones a hablar del virgen justo cuando estoy tan dispuesto a joderte tan duro que no podrás caminar hasta el próximo catorce! ¡¿A qué crees que estás jugando conmigo?!

Y eso fue todo lo que James necesitó para sucumbir a su lujuria y lanzar un sonoro gemido necesitado. Soltando la cava que aún se hallaba entre sus manos, se encaramó de un brinco sobre su amante, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas y asaltando su boca como si no hubiese un mañana.

El beso fue fuerte, salvaje y largo; con mucho diente y saliva, justo como a Jim le gustaban. Después de un momento, Moran hizo el ademán de alejarse para conseguir un poco de aire pero Jim le tomó el rostro con las manos y lo atrajo de nuevo a un beso incluso más feroz que el inicial. No se detuvieron hasta que les faltó tanto oxígeno que ambos hombres se marearon peligrosamente, haciendo que Sebastian se tambalease en el lugar y casi cayera al piso.

–¿Por qué no… te callas… y utilizas esa boca tuya… para algo más… entretenido…? –provocó James con un susurro sin aliento, a sólo milímetros de los enrojecidos labios del otro hombre.

Sebastian sonrió con la respiración agitada, tratando de recuperar el aire y así mitigar esa horrible sensación de ardor en sus pulmones. Había soltado el corazón tan pronto sintió a Jim saltar sobre él, ensangrentando todo el piso y el pantalón del otro hombre al sostenerlo con sus manos sucias; las cuales ahora se hallaban agarrando firmemente el trasero de su pareja. Para mayor soporte, obviamente. No podía correr el riesgo de que James se cayera de sus brazos y se hiciera daño… _Obviamente._

Sin poder pronunciar palabra, su vista se dirigió a la alcoba, tratando de averiguar cómo llegar allí sin tropezar con algo y hacerlos caer rodando al piso. James notó su pensamiento.

–¡Olvida la maldita habitación! –demandó Moriarty, sacándose su propia camisa de un jalón para luego intentar quitarle la chaqueta a su compañero–. Tómame aquí y ahora. Duro y sin piedad.

Así bien, con esa declaración, el joven consultor comenzó a mover las caderas lascivamente, frotando su creciente y dolorosa erección contra el vientre de su amante, gimiendo y suplicando por placer como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Moran soltó una pequeña risa suave, aún sin aire y con la boca seca.

–Lo que usted diga, jefe –sentenció, arrojando al otro hombre al sofá de manera brusca; sacándose la chaqueta y la franela casi al mismo tiempo y con un solo movimiento.

Estaba comenzando a soltar su propio pantalón cuando James arrojó los suyos al suelo y lo jaló por los brazos para que se posicionara sobre él y tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca para morderle la oreja y susurrarle indecencias al oído.

Ni ganas ni tiempo había de buscar lubricante ni condones, así que Sebastian humedeció sus dedos incide y medio con saliva y, sin mediar palabras, los introdujo en el interior de su erótico amante, haciéndole echar la cabeza hacia atrás por la repentina sensación y luego comenzar a mover las caderas cuando sus dedos empezaron a realizar suaves movimientos hacia adentro y hacia fuera, buscando su próstata y dilatándolo en el proceso.

Sebastian besaba el cuello de su amante con vehemencia y adoración, pasando su mano libre por cada rincón del delicado pero varonil cuerpo de Jim, haciéndole lanzar gemidos y algunos cuantos improperios; luego llevando su boca hacia otros lugares más sensibles que Seb conocía bien. Los lóbulos de sus orejas, sus pezones, el morder sus hombros. Besarlo directamente en la zona de su plexo solar lo hacía particularmente sensible a cualquier otro toque que hiciese en el momento, en especial si acariciaba sus costillas delicadamente cuando lo hacía.

Pero ese día en particular, no estaba para ser amable ni cariñoso ni delicado. Esa noche era una noche de sexo duro, largo y tortuoso. Eso era lo que su jefe deseaba y eso era lo que le daría.

Sebastian introdujo un tercer dedo y Jim le golpeó con el puño en el hombro.

–¡Tigre! –gruñó, molesto–. ¡Deja de estar jugando y muéstrame tus garras de una puñetera vez!

El coronel sonrió con malicia y apartó su mano, posicionándose correctamente para entrar directamente y sin contemplaciones en su pareja. Sin embargo, fue un segundo más lento de lo debido y pronto se vio bruscamente empujado hacia el otro extremo del sofá, golpeándose la cabeza con el reposabrazos sin realmente importarle demasiado.

–¡Demasiado lento! –se quejó Jim mientras se acomodaba a horcajadas sobre su compañero y, sin tardar más de lo necesario, se introdujo él mismo de una sola estocada; acción que le provocó un cúmulo de sensaciones tan grande que tuvo que sostenerse del respaldo del sofá para no irse de lado o caer sobre su amante.

Pero el descanso no duró demasiado. Sebastian le tomó por las caderas y lo incitó a moverse, sacando las más depravadas blasfemias de la exquisita boca de su pareja. Siguiendo el ritmo que su subordinado le dictaba, Jim comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo sobre el duro miembro del coronel, colocando ahora las manos sobre el pecho de éste para un mejor soporte y para poder sentir el ardiente tacto de ese otro cuerpo debajo de él.

–¡Oh, joder, Jim! _¡Ah!_ ¡Eres exquisito! –gimió Sebastian, ante los expertos movimientos de su jefe, dejándolo alucinado.

No soportándolo más, Moran tuvo que erguirse nuevamente para devorar aquella boca de labios rosados que tanto gemían y gritaban por su causa; aferrándose al torso de su compañero como si temiese que en cualquier momento fuese a desaparecer. Jim no disminuyó su ritmo pero si se aferró con uñas y dientes a la espalda del otro hombre, dejando dolorosas marcas y arañazos. La proximidad de ambos cuerpos y el hecho de que Jim seguía con su ardua faena de llevarlos al orgasmo, hizo que el miembro de James comenzara a rozar con el duro y bien formado abdomen de Sebastian, multiplicando las sensaciones un trescientos por ciento y casi llevándolo hasta el final. Pero, ambos tenían más resistencia que eso y podía ver, en los penetrantes y excitados ojos de su pareja, que apenas estaban comenzando a divertirse.

Sin aviso alguno, Sebastian empujó a James de vuelta a su posición original, con la espalda recostada entre cojines en el extremo opuesto, donde lo volvió a besar y embestir hasta que perdieron nuevamente el aliento. Cuando finalmente dejó ir su boca, James se encontraba demasiado aturdido por tanto placer y falta de oxígeno que creía que estaba a punto de olvidar su propio nombre, por lo que no pudo notar las siguientes intenciones de su amante.

Tomándolo de un brazo, Sebastian le dio la vuelta bruscamente y sin salirse de él en ningún momento, hundiendo su rostro entre los cojines mientras lo tomaba completamente por detrás, adoptando un nuevo ritmo más violento y rápido.

La mano de su amante entre sus omoplatos lo mantenían inmóvil en su sitio y Jim sintió los latidos de su corazón incrementar su velocidad considerablemente. Adoraba cuando Sebastian se volvía dominante y posesivo como acababa de suceder, pero eso también indicaba que a partir de ese preciso instante, estaba a la merced de las locuras que pudiesen atravesar la mente de su amado tigre en celo.

Sebastian se deleitó un rato con la esbelta espalda de su jefe, pasando sus manos por ella, arañándola con delicadeza y viendo las marcas rojas aparecer y desaparecer de su piel hasta el punto en que lo había hecho tantas veces que permanecían allí, al rojo vivo. Luego se inclinó sobre ellas y las lamió con lentitud, deleitándose con el salado sabor de la piel de su pareja y el metálico toque de la sangre en aquellas que se le había pasado la mano sin querer. Después comenzó a morder la fina y caliente carne alrededor de sus hombros y omoplatos, dejando marcas de dientes y chupetones por todo su cuello y brazos, sacando roncos gemidos y algún que otro quejido por parte del hombre debajo de él. Del delicioso, exquisito, delicado, esbelto y varonil hombre debajo de él; recibiendo todo lo que su ferviente pasión y locura le podían ofrecer.

Comenzó con un gesto delicado de pasar los dedos por el cabello de su pareja, pero pronto se vio sujetándolo con fuerza y jalando de ellos para levantar el rostro de su compañero y besar nuevamente esa lasciva boca que ya añoraba. Mientras lo hacía, sintió como la mano de Jim se escabullía por entre los cojines, buscando llegar a su propia erección ansiando alguna clase alivio para su parte delantera.

–¡No, no! –exclamó Sebastian, soltando su cabello para detener la escurridiza mano.

La acción fue tan sorpresiva que terminó haciéndole daño a la muñeca de su amante al no calcular bien la presión ni el ángulo con la que la sujetaría. Sin embargo, no se disculpó. De igual forma ya Jim no podía diferenciar la fina línea que existía entre el placer y el dolor y existía la posibilidad de que en realidad tal acción lo excitara aún más.

–Hoy no hay esa clase de caricias para ti, amor –dijo llanamente el ex-militar, alzando ahora las dos manos de su pareja y colocándolas por encima de su cabeza, sujetándolas inmóvil sobre el reposabrazos.

–¿Qué diablos… _ah_ … estás diciendo? –preguntó Moriarty, aún con su amante moviéndose dentro de él; aunque esta vez más lentamente.

–Quiero que te corras sin que te toque por delante –explicó con sorna.

James se removió incómodo ante esas palabras. Si bien era bastante excitante lo que aquello podría significar, sabía perfectamente que eso era más difícil hacerlo que decirlo. No que no confiase en las habilidades de su pareja, pero ya estaba siendo torturado bastante y por muy masoquista que fuera, había un límite.

–¡Tienes que estar jugando! –gritó molesto, pero el tono de esas palabras se vieron amortiguadas al tener su cabeza momentáneamente enterrada entre los cojines.

Sebastian volvió a levantarle el rostro jalándole por el cabello, haciendo que arqueara su espalda un poco más que la vez anterior.

–Vamos, yo sé que puedes –le dijo al odio, mordiéndole el lóbulo–. No sería la primera vez.

–Maldito bastardo infeliz –le respondió, sin aliento–... Deja de alardear tanto y… termina conmigo de una… buena vez.

Sebastian se rió con sorna por unos segundos pero luego obedeció las órdenes de su amante. Después de todo, también era su jefe.

Para este punto, en realidad era sorprendente que cualquiera de los dos pudiese siquiera efectuar una frase coherente, mucho menos entablar una discusión; así que pronto las blasfemias, los gritos, gemidos y quejidos volvieron y se intensificaron, haciéndoles perder la noción del tiempo y del espacio a ambos, envolviéndolos en locura y éxtasis, llevándolos cada segundo más cerca del orgasmo.

–¡Sebastian! _¡Ah, ah!_ –gemía y gritaba Jim– ¡Más duro! _Joder_ ¡Rápido!

Y Sebastian obedeció; embistiendo a su amado jefe con una energía que no sabía de dónde había sacado. Probablemente sus años en el ejército habían ayudado a su actual resistencia pero le estaba haciendo el amor tan fuerte que creía que el sofá ya se había movido al menos unos tres metros a la par con ellos. Los gritos de Jim eran tan fuertes que los vecinos tenían suerte de que él adquiriese tanto el tercero como cuarto piso para él, por mucho que Sebastian creyese que los podían escuchar incluso en la planta baja de los apartamentos.

Jim enterró la cabeza entre los cojines, aferrándose con uñas y dientes a ellos; obligándose a sí mismo a no buscar liberar la presión en su erección; tratando, inconscientemente, de cumplir con las palabras que su amante le había dicho. Por un momento, creyó que lo lograría, que se iba a correr sólo con ser tomado por detrás; pero entonces sintió el calor de una mano cerrarse sobre su miembro y frotarlo una sola vez, lo cual fue suficiente para hacerlo terminar de la forma más humillantemente _rápida y simple_ en que había terminado en mucho tiempo.

Sebastian, increíblemente, tardó un poco más en terminar, olvidando que no llevaba condón y vertiéndose entero en el interior de su pareja. Luego se recriminó por ello, pero no le prestó más atención que eso. A Jim no le importaría. A Jim nunca le importaban cosas tan banales como esas.

Permanecieron en la posición que terminaron por un momento, recuperando el aliento y la cordura. Seb no salió de Jim hasta pasados un par de minutos y luego, no creyendo que su pareja se pudiese mover por su cuenta, lo acomodó de tal forma que él quedase recostado de espaldas sobre el sofá y Jim se recostase sobre él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. El joven consultor ronroneó satisfecho mientras disfrutaba de los espasmos post-orgásmicos que lo invadían.

Seb comenzó a pasar sus uñas delicadamente por la espalda de Jim, provocando pequeños escalofríos directos hacia la espina dorsal del consultor cada que estas pasaban alguno de los arañazos que el mismo hombre le había hecho anteriormente.

El joven psicópata se quejó con un pequeño ronroneo.

 –No hagas eso o me dormiré.

–No es como si te fuese dejar dormir.

James sonrió satisfecho ante la promesa.

–Después de esto, llévame por una _golosina_ –comentó de pronto.

–Oh. ¿Un motel?

–No. Un hotel.

Sebastian se carcajeó.

–¡Adoro los hoteles! Ellos siempre creen que pueden comprar sus vidas. “¡Tengo dinero, tengo dinero! ¡Te daré todo lo que quieres!” –imitó Sebastian las voces y frases de alguna de las anteriores _golosinas_ de James Moriarty.

–“¡No me mates! ¡No le hagas daño a mi novia!” –imitó a su vez el consultor criminal, sonriendo.

Sebastian se carcajeó nuevamente y Jim disfrutó de las vibraciones que esa voz gruesa provocaba en el pecho que ahora utilizaba como almohada.

–Bueno, eso si eres capaz de caminar luego de que acabe contigo.

–Oh… –dijo Jim, incorporándose con los codos– ¿Esta vez sí cumplirás tu promesa?

–Por supuesto… ¿Listo para un segundo round? –preguntó con una sonrisa seductora.

James se incorporó por completo y se sentó con las piernas abiertas justo en el regazo de su amante.

–Siempre –concluyó, haciendo que el mercenario también se incorporase y lo besase con fuerza y entusiasmo, como si no hubiesen tenido una agotadora sesión de sexo sólo minutos antes.

Sebastian tenía planeado tantas cosas para esa noche en especial. Le haría el amor en cada habitación del apartamento de ser posible y cumpliría su promesa de no dejarlo caminar por días, aunque después recibiera los mil y un regaños por ello.

Con sólo verlo, Jim sabía que Seb no lo dejaría salir de allí hasta el día siguiente. Tal vez incluso dos días después. O tres. Pero eso realmente no le importaba. Había sido uno de los Valentines más _románticos_ que había tenido nunca y aunque se sentía estúpido por disfrutarlo tanto, lo cierto es que Sebastian Moran era una joya de la que no estaba dispuesto a desprenderse pronto. 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Alargándome más de lo debido:
> 
> Según mis headcanon, Moriarty cataloga sus múltiples viviendas y demás residencias simplemente por medio de números. Es más una perezosa forma de catalogar mis escritos sin tener que buscar direcciones y calles y todo eso xD
> 
> Ellos están en el “Apartamento Nro 14” porque es “14 de febrero” y allí es donde ellos pasan ese día normalmente. Tontería hecha costumbre. 
> 
> El tercero y cuarto piso le pertenecen a James y él los modificó para que fuesen una sola vivienda, sellando la entrada del 4to piso e introduciendo una escalera interna, siendo la puerta principal del 3er piso la única forma de entrar. La azotea también es suya pero no tiene nada interesante allí. Esos edificios tienen sólo cuatro pisos. 
> 
> Por si quedó alguna duda, Sebastian fue quien asesinó a esas cuatro personas para dárselas de regalo a Jim. Ellos son así de retorcidos al punto de que Jim no podría estar más feliz ni sentirme más amado.
> 
> Para este fic, ellos están en su etapa de “luna de miel” donde se encuentran asquerosamente enamorados uno del otro. Esto, sin embargo, no quiere decir que estén realmente casados ni que se encuentren, en realidad, en su luna de miel. Sólo es una expresión.
> 
> “Bee mah Valentine” hace referencia a “Be my Valentine” (es un juego en la fonética de las palabras en inglés, siento “bee” traducido como “abeja”), que es una forma en que las personas anglosajonas les piden a sus parejas o a esas personas especiales con las que quieren pasar el día, que sean su compañía en ese día tan especial. Yo no sé realmente cómo es la costumbre en los países de habla hispana así que no creo poder explicarlo de una mejor manera, lo siento.
> 
> Así mismo, “Bee mine” hace también referencia a “Be mine” o “Se mío”. Es otra forma común de pedir que sean sus Valentines en ese día y, esta frase en particular suele venir escrita en galletas o caramelos en forma de corazón por lo que de allí sale eso del corazón “be mine”.
> 
> Una última cosa sería el código del mensaje. Es simple pero como es mi headcanon pues es algo complicado también. Simplemente diré que es la hora en formato de 24 horas junto al canal de televisión que debe sintonizar (tal como me esforcé en expresar en el fic) y la “d” en la 2da hora es para que también se busque la información en el periódico. Ellos… simplemente conocen sus lenguajes. 
> 
> Demasiados headcanons para explicar y detalles insignificantes en la historia en los cuales he pensado de sobremanera xD Sin embargo, ya esto se extendió más de lo debido así que hasta acá lo dejo. 
> 
> Notas personales:  
> Uff, primero que nada, ¡gracias por leer! \o/ 
> 
> Este es el primer smut que publico en toda mi vida y me siento bastante nerviosa; especialmente porque el tiempo no fue muy bueno conmigo y tuve que terminarlo y editarlo en un solo día… e-e 
> 
> Al principio esto iba a ser sólo un pequeño oneshot de no más de 2000 palabras, sin smut, sólo hasta los regalos de Seb y uno que otro besito; pero entonces, de pronto, la inspiración tocó a mi puerta y me golpeó en la cara con un martillo e-e
> 
> Si les gustó, sería lindo que me pudiesen dejar un comentario diciéndomelo :3 Se que pueda que falten detalles o haya incongruencias, pero en dado caso culparía al tiempo e-e Así que si quieren decirme qué consideran que puedo mejorar y eso, pues también es bienvenido :3 
> 
> Muchas gracias de antemano. Que tenga un esplendoroso día \o/


End file.
